The First Time
by SnakeBite52
Summary: The start of everything. PierceXVeil Warning: Rated M for a reason. Don't like don't read.


We were sitting awkwardly on either side of the couch, cross legged, facing the TV. I couldn't pin point what was going on. Normally we had sat right next to each other, touching even, and now Veil was sitting awkwardly across the large sofa, avoiding me. I turned my face to look into her eyes and they were not watching the TV. If it wouldn't freak her out, I would have just sat there and stared in her beautiful green eyes instead of pretending to watch the television. "Is everything okay?" I asked her. "You seem a bit off today." I stated.

Her eyebrows furrowed, creating a crease between them. "Of course you noticed." She said quietly.

I didn't understand. Was she mad at me? Was she going to break up with me?

"I don't know how to say it." She said, interrupting my thoughts, as well as confirming them.

She was going to break up with me! What was i going to do? I haven't ever opened up to someone like i do with her. I couldn't believe she didn't feel the same way about me that i felt for her. I didn't realize that she might not be in love with me. How naive. How stupid of me. Looking into my lap, the pain ate me alive. I turned my face, not wanting to risk her seeing.

"It's not what you think, Pierce. I think you're awesome. Better than awesome. You're..." Veil trailed off, at a loss for words. Oh great, she's going to do the whole 'we're better off as friends' speech.

Reaching across the couch, Veil brushed my cheek with her fingertips and I lifted my head to look at her. She scooted closer to me. She put her other hand on my other cheek and she pulled my ace to hers. She moved her head closer simultaneously and in that moment I realized what she was doing. A jolt of energy rushed through me and I jumped up to meet her soft, warm mouth.

Oh. She was trying to tell me that she wanted me. Not that she didn't. OH!

As I realized this, I deepened the kiss. My whole body celebrated: my hands became entangled in her long, red hair, my tongue danced across her lower lip. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer so our bodies were pressed against each other. She had both arms around my neck, her hands pulling at my hair.

It was her at come up for air.

"Now do you understand?" My beautiful Veil asked, biting her lip. She looked away, still avoiding my eyes.

So she was upset because she was nervous to tell me? Did she honestly think that I didn't like her that way? "Yes." I breathed. It was barely a whisper, I was so breathless.

"Veil," I reached up to stroke her cheek with my knuckles. Electricity raced between our skin. My stomach twisted. I couldn't believe it was finally happening. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." I spoke honestly, at a normal volume this time, composing myself. She quickly looked up at me, into my eyes.

"Oh. I didn't realize that you felt that way, Pierce."

I looked at her quizzically. Did she not know who she was? How beautiful? How smart? How utterly wonderful in every way? "You have no idea how amazing you are, do you?" I smiled.

But she didn't say anything, and neither did I, for her lips, again, met mine before I could and I was mesmerized.

When I came up for a breath she looked deep into my eyes and said steadily, "I love you."

"I love you too, Veil." I responded almost immediately.

She kissed me, moving in tune with my lips as if there were some choreographed dance that our lips were preforming, but really it was only an example of our rightness for each other. She was so perfect for me. She kissed me urgently, her hands rubbing aimlessly all over my body. "Pierce," She said in between kisses. "I need you. Now."

It took me a minute to grasp what she was saying. And then it finally clicked.

"Are you sure?"

Her laugh buzzed through me, giving me something that felt as if I had been shocked. Only I wanted it to happen again and again and again. Her laugh was my drug.

"Babe, I'm serious." I pulled away against all of my urges. My whole body was gravitating toward her, Like she was a magnet. It took deliberate force to pull myself away. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, Pierce. I love you." Her breathing was ragged and it showed in her voice.

Her wanting me, her needing me as she claimed she did, was unbelievable. I know that it was right, that it was meant to be, but sometimes I looked at her and I couldn't believe I was so unbelievably lucky.

And in that moment, I was reminded of how much I needed and wanted her too. I kissed her again, pulling her closer to me and picking her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist. After bounding up the stairs and into the bedroom, I leaned down and set her gently onto the bed. She rolled on top of me as I too laid down. I wrapped my arms around her ater tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "God you are so gorgeous." I said, as I had a million times previously.

Veil leaned down and kissed me more gently than before, taking her time and drawing out each movement. My head swam. I had never wanted her so badly. My hands ound the zipper on her dress and pulled it down. She pulled away from the best kiss of my life to let me take off her clothes and expose her perfect pale body. I had never seen her in just her bra and underwear before, and it showed a new side of her. She wasn't just beautiful, she was hot. I felt myself grow hard at that realization.

Veil pulled my shoulders and spun me around so it was me on top of her. I kissed her softly, but with a touch of urgency that I could not contain. I moved my lips down to kiss her cheek, her chin, her jawline, her neck. "Oh Pierce." She groaned. I smiled and my teeth brushed against her skin. In response, She shivered in pleasure.

I kissed her lips again, more deeply this time, with some mix of gentleness and ferocity, while my hands umbled around frantically trying to remove her bra.

She giggled when she realized what I was doing and removed it herself to expose her beautiful breast. I fondled them as we kissed, deeper still, until i moved to face her chest. I took her nipple in my mouth, sucking it until she moaned. When I let it go I noticed it had become erect, just as I had. I moved to the other nipple, looking up at her as I licked around the edge.

I reached back up to kiss her.


End file.
